


I think you're gonna feel like you belong

by crookedspoon



Series: [f100] A Change of Worlds [11]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Justice League - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Wordcount: 250
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-05
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-08-19 17:17:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8218802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crookedspoon/pseuds/crookedspoon
Summary: Harley just loves spooking the newcomers.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for #8 "Ghosts" at femslash100's drabble cycle: AUs and [this prompt](http://1-million-words.livejournal.com/1803258.html?thread=18136314#t18136314) at 1mw's weekend challenge.

Harley's excitement's piling up like the boxes in the rooms. She just _loves_ newcomers, though they rarely appreciate her open arms. Or stay long for that matter.

This new tenant's a cute kid with long, candy cotton pink hair, watercolour tattoos trickling down her arms, and a skip in her step that already endears her to Harley. The movers leave as soon as they can, uncomfortable in the presence of the girl's friendly exuberance. Or maybe they'd heard the stories about the house.

It's getting dark when they're gone and the girl plugs in her radio for some pop tunes to make unpacking easier. That's Harley's cue. The radio hisses and squeals as she searches the stations for Alice Cooper's "Welcome to my Nightmare." Of course, no one ain't playing it, so she's gotta improvise with what's available.

Startled, the girl crosses over to examine the radio. It irks Harley a little how not frightened she is. So she does what she usually saves for later: she materializes. Cotton Candy Girl rewards her with a very satisfying yelp.

"Hiya, roomie," Harley chirps and hugs her.

"Oh," the girl says, not quite as spooked as Harley'd hoped, "I didn't know someone else was here." Then, "you're cold. Can I get you a blanket? Some tea, perhaps?"

Now it's Harley's turn to startle. "Uh, I'm always cold. Kinda the hallmark of being dead, ya know."

"You're... dead? But you're talking to me."

"Huh. I take it you've never seen a ghost before."

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Alice Cooper's Welcome to my Nightmare, obvs.


End file.
